Annabeth in Wonderland
by carousella
Summary: After running after a guy who accidentally grabbed her mother's book, Annabeth Chase fell into a deep hole. Realizing it to be the entrance of an underground city, one thing leads to another, and now the Red Queen wants her dead. With the help of a gorgeous but cocky Mad Hatter, Annabeth will uncover secrets that she, herself never knew. (Based off Alice in Wonderland. Percabeth.)
1. Into the rabbit hole

**This idea came up in my head suddenly, like, suddenly suddenly. You get what I mean? No? Oh, well. **

**This is the first PJO story I've ever posted in ! (a bunch more in my flashdisk but let's not talk about that.) Anyone else excited for BoO? *everybody raises hand* Okay, stupid question. Of course everyone is *coughcough***

**A - Anyway, on with the story! Oh, and a little something to brighten up your day;**

**"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth."  
― Jess C. Scott, The Intern_  
_**

**Disclaimer : I'm not some dude, 'nuff said.**

* * *

**Annabeth in Wonderland**

In the city of New York, where bustling crowds and cars honking are a sign of a normal day, stood a little apartment. And in that shabby, little apartment is where Annabeth Chase lives, along with her older brother, Malcolm Chase. And her boring, uneventful life will soon change. Poor Annabeth didn't know about what fate had in store for her.

Yet.

"Annabeth, stop reading and have fun!"

Annabeth looked up from her book, meeting her brother's grey eyes. "No." She said, and adjusted her position on the couch.

Malcolm groaned and snatched the thick book from the blonde's grasp, followed by a 'Hey!' Malcolm stood up and held the book way over his head. Annabeth huffed and hopped off the couch, placing her hands on her hips.

"Malcolm! Give it back!"

"No." The older boy stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, wow. Aren't you mature." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Annie."

"Don't call me that!" Annabeth hissed. "And give me my book! I was getting to the good parts!"

"I don't care." Malcolm retorted. "You spend most of your time reading books, go live a little, godsdamnit."

Annabeth reached her hand up in an attempt to grab the book, but Malcolm held it higher above his head. Damn him and puberty!

Annabeth then got an idea, a smirk crept up her face as she turned around, walking slowly towards the apartment door.

Malcolm eyed his sister skeptically, he knew she was planning something, and whatever it is, he won't budge, it's for his sister's social life's sake –

"I guess I'll tell Natalie about that day you accidentally kissed a guy in the christmas party."

Shit.

Malcolm's eyes widened and he pointed Annabeth with his free hand's index finger. "Annabeth, don't you dare." He warned her, like that will work. "Annabeth if you take one more step toward the door – Annabeth!" But the said girl already ran out of the door, undoubtedly trying to ruin his life.

Malcolm cursed and ran after her, the book still in his grasp. He found her about to knock on a certain someone's door. "Annabeth! If you love me, your big bro, papa bear, loving brother, and all that stuff, don't do it!" Malcolm cried.

Annabeth just grinned and knocked the door.

Once.

Twice.

"Okay, Okay!" Malcolm waved his hands frantically, shoving the book into Annabeth's hands. "There, happy now?"

Annabeth smiled smugly. "Very."

"Jerk." Malcolm muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Annabeth to hear. The younger blonde merely rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's get out of here before Natalie – "

"Malcolm?"

The said boy froze. He looked over his shoulder slowly, an awkward grin made it's way into his face. "H – H – Hey, Natalie..." He stuttered, pushing his glasses up up his nose.

Annabeth mentally facepalmed. Her brother has an obvious, massive crush on their neighbor, Natalie Johnson. She couldn't blame him, Natalie's gorgeous. She has natural waist length honey blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes. Natalie is nice, and really fun to be with with a sense of humour.

And judging by her bright smile and the pink on her cheeks, Natalie liked Malcolm too.

As they engage in a (really awkward) conversation about how college life is, with Malcolm tripping over his words and Natalie laughing, Annabeth quietly stepped out, and made her way to their apartment door. As she rounded on the corner, the cliche happened.

"Ouch!" she cried when the stranger bumped into her, effectively making her fall on her butt and the stranger's things to fall and scatter everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" The stranger cried. "Are you hurt?"

_**No, JUST MARVELOUS! **_Annabeth wanted to scream, but instead she just shook her head and stood up. "I'm fine." She reassured the stranger, dusting imaginary dust off her jeans.

"Thank goodness," Judging by his deep voice, the stranger is a dude. Annabeth looked up to meet a pair of sky blue eyes. From behind his hat she saw strands of blond hair sticking out. Just above his lips, was a small cut. Though Annabeth couldn't help but wonder how the cut resembled a stapler.

The young man checked his pocket watch (who uses a _pocket watch_?) and his face morphed into a panicked one. "Oh, shit, I'm late! I'm late for a very important date!" He cried and quickly gathered up his fallen things, rushing down the stairs after he did so.

Annabeth stood there dumbfounded. She distinctly remembered the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland saying the same thing, without the 'shit' of course, because, you know, it'll be innapropriate for a children's book. Basic knowledge.

Annabeth mentally face palmed again and bent down to pick her book.

Only to realize it wasn't there.

She cursed and straightened up. "That guy must've picked up my book when he gathered his things." Annabeth murmured. "Damnit, It was mom's gift for me too."

She ran down the stairs, praying to the gods that he's not too far ahead. Once she reached the bottom floor, her grey eyes caught a dark red hat and a black coat exiting the building in a hurried manner.

_**There he is! **_Annabeth thought and followed him out. She was met by a group of busy New Yorkers, most of them wearing black.

Just great.

"Fucking son of a – " Annabeth started to curse, but stopped when she saw the dissaproving look of a black haired lady walking by.

Her grey eyes darted everywhere, and she finally spotted a dark red hat amongst the black. Unfortunately, she was far behind him.

She pushed her way through the sea of black, not seldom being shoved back. She was breathless when she made her way out, just in time to see the stranger turn to an alley.

"Hey! Mister!" Annabeth tried calling out, but the stranger was too far to hear. The blonde groaned and ran to the previous alley.

Normally, when normal law abiding citizen sees a dark, creepy alley, they would avoid it, right? Well, not for Annabeth.

"To hell with this."

And she entered the dark alley.

'It's dark' was the first thing that came to her mind. Annabeth slapped her palm on her forehead. "Stupid, of course it's dark. I'm in a fucking alley! It's all that stranger's fault, anyway! If he picked up his things carefully, and actually realize he's grabbing someone else's thing, I wouldn't be stuck in this dark place! When I get my hands on that guy – I'll strangle the hell out of him!" Annabeth made a strangling move with both of her hands. "That'll teach him to be careful next time!"

Poor Annabeth didn't see the hole in front of her, and how she will fall in the hands of the queen.

Literally.

"And I'll force him to buy me those expensive chocolate scones on the cafe near the apartment. That's the least he can do after that – AAAAAAAH!"

**And Annabeth Chase**

**Fell into the 'rabbit' hole**

**Not knowing about the city**

**Beneath her, standing proud and tall**

* * *

**First Chapter finished. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, yes, even you, accountless reader.**

**Should I continue this? Critics are welcomed!**

**Don't worry, Percabeth **_**will **_**happen. **

**Have a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day!**

**- Carousella**


	2. Underground Citites and Floating Grins

***dodges bullet* I'M SORRY EVERYONE – WAIT PUT THE GUN DOWN I CAN EXPLAIN – **

**Holy Hera, Guys. Sorry for posting so late but I was out of town and I couldn't bring my laptop with me. **

**Before I answer your reviews, I want to thank TheBookNerd101 for being my very first reviewer! Seriously, thanks. Here, have a (cyber) cookie!**

**VampyreEmoHunter : Here's the second chapter, thank you very much for reviewing!**

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII : Oh my gosh, really? Thank you! Although I never read Heart of Hearts, ahaha. (Watching me closely? What are you, a ninja? :D)**

**kat'n'kat : Thank you very much! And I will do my best for this story, I promise. And for the cursing; Yeah, I read my story again and I realized it has too many cursing. I'll make sure to be careful next time.**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP : Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! You're like, one of my favorite authors in Fanfiction! I love your 'How we could have met' story, It's so cute! Thank you so much for taking the time to review this story! *takes deep breath* Okay, I'm cool. But seriously, thank you and I will not fail you!**

**ArcherGirl12 : Yes, this is the second chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Jbrenchley123 : Yes, I'm planning to make Percabeth soon, but not too soon. Please bear with me, thank you for reviewing!**

**GirlOfTheForge : Well, yes. I am continuing and thank you so much for the support! But should I replace Jason with Octavian? ****Because he's annoying and a talker but whatever**

* * *

**Annabeth in Wonderland**

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to Wonderland!**

Annabeth kept falling, and falling, and falling. It's like the stupid hole's bottomless!

She stopped screaming a few minutes ago, because her throat was starting to hurt and she realized it's pointless. So here she is, falling down a seemingly bottomless hole.

_**Oh, sure I'm cool. Totally calm, ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT I'M FALLING TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH! **_Annabeth screamed inwardly. She couldn't see a damn thing and her stomach is beginning to rumble.

Then, the hole started to light up, and Annabeth could barely make out the things in front of her. Once the hole is completely bright, she saw a cupboard hovering the opposite of her.

What.

Annabeth's jaw dropped open. Before she could even register the weird sight in her mind, something hit her head.

"What the – " The blonde murmured, grabbing the small thing before it could get away. "Orange marmalade..?"

Sure enough, the bottle had **Orange Marmalade **etched on the plastic covering.

Annabeth's stomach rumbled again, pleading Annabeth to feed it. _**Well, better than nothing. **_The blonde decided, and lifted the lid. Only to find it empty.

Annabeth groaned and let go of the bottle, and it flew up. Other things, like furniture, metals, and useless junks kept appearing, keeping her company. Yep, nothing beats the company of metals and lifeless things while falling who-knows-how-long.

Note the sarcasm.

After what seemed like hours, the hole ended, revealing a clearing and Annabeth's eyes widened.

From the rusted buildings, the smell of smoke and scrap metal, the tiny houses that stood – some squeezed between two other houses – side by side, and the clankings of hammers, It looked like those cities you'd find in a steampunk movie.

After taking the time to admire the view, Annabeth realized that she was falling to another – larger – hole. _**It's official, I hate holes. **_She thought, as she, and her other inanimated friends dived through the large hole, that closed up immediately after the last junk fell in.

The girl fell on a pile of rusted cans, not exactly a landing worthy of a perfect 10, but, hey. She promptly stood up and dusted her jeans and clothes before fixing her hair and tying it up in a ponytail.

"What is this place.." Annabeth wondered.

Just then, the blonde haired stranger she's been looking for, passed in front of her, not even acknowledging Annabeth's presence. He kept saying "I'm late, I'm late for a very important date!" over and over like some sort of mantra. Annabeth caught a glimpse of her mother's book's cover from his leather bag.

"Hey! You! Wait up!" Annabeth called out, but to no avail. She ran after him, cursing under her breath.

Eventually, she caught up with the blonde man, grabbing his coat and yanking him backwards. Both blondes fell down with an 'oomph!'.

The stranger spun his head around to look at her angrily. "What do you want, girl? Can't you see I'm very late?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Oh, silly me! I didn't know, since you're so busy saying 'I'm late' over and over again!"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Did you follow me here?"

"Don't use that tone with me!" Annabeth snapped. "If you didn't grab my book I wouldn't even be here!"

"Book? What book?"

"That book!" Annabeth pointed her index finger at the leather covered book in the stranger's bag. "The one you accidentaly grabbed when we crashed!"

The blonde man looked surprised, and he easily slid out the book from his black bag. "You could've told me earlier. You wouldn't have to – " The book slipped from his hands and fell, revealing the first page.

"Hey! Watch it!" Annabeth snapped. "That was my mother's!"

But the blonde stranger was staring at the neat, perfect handwriting on the right corner of the page. _**Athena C.**_ It said.

"You – You – " The stranger looked at her, bewilderment and worry in his eyes. "Your mother is Athena?"

"Yeah, Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. What is this guy, an idiot?

The man's eyes narrowed. "Are you from the surface? The sky ground? Up there?" He nodded his head towards the ceiling, to emphasise his point.

"If you're reffering to New York, then yes. I am from the surface." The blonde man's eyes narrowed dangerously, anxiety glinting in his eyes.

He was too fast, and Annabeth didn't expect it, but the next thing she knew, her wrists were pinned against her back, a pair of arms locking them in place. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Annabeth screeched, she tried to break free, but the stranger's hands were firm.

"Dakota! Gwen!" He shouted, and for a second nothing happened. But then the sound of shoes tapping against the floor echoed trough the room, and two figures appeared in the room.

It was a man and a woman, the two clad in armor while holding some kind of spear.

"Yes, Jason?" They both answered.

The blonde stranger, Jason, gestured towards Annabeth. "Take her and lock her up in the dungeons. When I come back, take her to the Red Queen."

Dakota and Gwen exchanged curious looks.

"She's from the ... surface," Jason spat, as if the word itself would kill him. "And she's a child of Athena, of the twelve Olympians."

Gwen scrunched up her eyebrows, her lips formed a line. "But I thought we killed all of her children."

"Well, apparently, this one's hidden well."

Annabeth's head was swirling. Athena? Olympians? The Red Queen? Annabeth didn't know, and everyone knows how much she doesn't like not knowing stuffs.

Eventually, her curiousity got the better of her. "What are you talking about? What about my mother?"

Dakota looked at her, then frowned. "By the gods, she has Athena's eyes."

"Don't ignore my question!" She hissed and glared at him, making the man flinch a tad bit.

Jason shoved Annabeth into Dakota and Gwen, who held her by her arms and proceeded to drag her out of the room.

Jason turned around and started walking to the other direction, and Annabeth swore she heard a faint 'I'm so sorry.' Before he ran off.

"I just want my mom's book, you jerks! Not being dragged to a dungeon!" Annabeth shouted, as she kept trashing around.

Dakota and Gwen rolled their eyes. "Graecus."

Suddenly, Annabeth heard a clang!, and the grip on her arm loosened.

Annabeth took the opportunity and elbowed Dakota, hard, effectively knocking out the young man. She looked from her shoulders and saw Gwen already down on the floor.

Annabeth heard a laugh, and her grey eyes darted everywhere, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

Then a chesire like grin appeared.

No, literally only the grin. As in the grin is floating in mid air. Annabeth had seen a lot of weird things, but this just takes the blow.

"Oh god, I'm not on drugs, am I?"

A louder laugh, and Annabeth's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Poor, Little girl. Unfortunate enough to fall into the rabbit hole."

"Show yourself, I'm not afraid of a stupid voice!" Annabeth bellowed, her voice not even quivering.

"Ooh, feisty." The grin only got wider. "Alright, I've had my laugh."

The grin stayed, but a face and a body of a male started to show out of thin air.

Annabeth studied the boy. He has dark brown curly hair, and chocolate skin. His brown eyes hold a michevious twinkle and the wide grin on his face never falters. He's quite scrawny, Annabeth thought. And he looked like an elf, with his pointed ears and mischevious face.

He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of worn jeans, with a brown leather tool belt strapped around his waist.

"So, what brings you here?" The boy asked.

"My mother's book." Annabeth grumbled. "That Jason guy took it away."

The latino boy flinched a bit and his grin slightly faltered, Annabeth noticed.

But as quick as it dissapeared, the crazy grin appeared again.

"So, you're Athena of the Olympians' daughter, huh?"

"And you're the guy who can dissapear, huh?"

"The name's Leo. Leo Valdez." The latino boy – Leo – chuckled. "And the dissapearing thing? All thanks to this contraption right here."

Leo pointed at a small button circling around his neck.

"Okaay.." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "So, what's with all this Olympians stuff? And why is me being a daughter of Athena such a big deal?"

Leo opened his mouth – before a groan came from the two unconcious guards on the ground.

Leo grabbed Annabeth's wrist and ran, dragging Annabeth with him. "I'll tell you when we get there!" He shouted. "If those two wake up, they'll call for help and trust me, I can't handle a whole lot of army!"

"Slow down – Ow! – And where are we going?!"

Leo looked from over his shoulders, his crazy grin widening. "Where else? We're going to Percy 'Mad Hatter' Jackson's place!"

Before Annabeth could even ask, Leo added up.

"Oh – by the time we get there, the Red Queen probably wants you dead!"

* * *

**The trip to Percy's place won't be easy, since they will have to encounter the multiple doors and the talking doorknow and the twins.**

**Don't worry, there will be **_**no**_** LeoAnnabeth, I assure you.**

**And I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Have a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day!**

**Carousella.**


End file.
